


I'll lose you

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, I added that because the season finale is probably going to be different, M/M, Old Age, Probably will be, Some Humor, Tearjerker, based off a headcanon I wrote on tumblr, rhodia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: "The truth is," Charlie said.  "I love you," A smile appeared on Matteusz face. "And it's also true that. . .I'll lose you." Matteusz shook his head, a little, leaning forward reaching his hand out toward Charlie.That was over a lifetime ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written the other members of the bunghole squad before so this is a first. I had written Miss Quill, Matteusz, and Charlie before so this was slightly easier. I give credit to BBC Class for giving me inspiration. I hope you are given feels from this story! :) And if they sounded in character. I also blame reading a certain Missy/Quill fanfic (with the hinkie scene where Matthesuz sees that on Missy's neck) for getting a new OTP.

"Why are you scared of losing me?" Matteusz asked.

"Because I will outlive you." Charlie said.

"You are a silly prince, you know that?" Mattuesz said, stroking the young man's shoulder. "I am going to outlive you. And my crappy parents. And Miss Quill." He kissed the man's bare shoulder. "Not like you are immortal."

Charlie closed his eyes then reopened them.

"You know how Mister Spock grew old without his partner?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, over a hundred years." Matteusz said.

"That will be me." Charlie said. "And I will be alone."

"I am sure you won't." Matteusz said. "By the time I perish, you will have a extended family. Much larger than the ones we have now."

Charlie smiled at the glimmer of hope.

"What do you bet on it?" Charlie asked.

"My life." Matteusz took the hand of Charlie and squeezed it. "My beautiful, long and loving life with you. I love you, Charlie Smith, and nothing is ever going to change that. I'll be with you beyond the grave if it has to be that way. Because you shouldn't be alone. Not ever. You shouldn't be the lonely old man on the block."

"And if you can't keep that promise?" Charlie said.

"I will find you, I always will." Matteusz said.

"That is acceptable from you." Charlie said.

"I will shower you with love till the end of time." Matteusz said.

"Matteusz." Charlie said.

"And I'll blindly follow you into danger." Matteusz said. "Because you are brilliant. I'll go where-ever you go."

"What if that does happen?" Charlie asked.

"I will be the happiest soul in the afterlife." Matteusz said, kissing along the neck of Charlie.

Charlie smiled at that, comforted.

* * *

Charlie watched Matteusz grew older and older. While he, himself, slowly aged. They watched time fly. Tanya found a nice, respectable person to live out the rest of her life. Miss Quill took a liking to someone who wore lipstick and walked around with a umbrella. Charlie had seen these two out in public, holding hands, talking about anything in general. The hat the woman wore was perhaps strange. It reminded Charlie of the fabled Mary Poppins character. Ram and April, however, were an entirely different story. They were thrust together in the attack of the Lan Kin. Charlie watched the two go their separate ways. April died surrounded by her mother's sister's family. The bunghole squad went through so much together. The bunghole of time was still around. They chose specific groups of kids to take care of the school. To watch out for Coal Hill Academy.  However, for attacks outside the academy, it required help of those who had gone through the exact same scenario. Matteusz was pleased to learn about Charlie's internal biology and what it could do after they became married. They watched America burn itself to the ground then rebuild.

The president of the United States was kinder and more accepting toward the world. They watched humans go out into space toward Mars to colonize. Britain was next to follow. And so had other nations in the passing years. There wasn't a moon colony, currently, due to concerns regarding the moon and its interior. They found a flag that was sent out into space representing the sexuality of the planet a few years back. Matteusz was so proud. Tanya had thrown a party when Earth made first contact with Aliens during the roaring 30's. When America was making a comeback with its society, buildings, and tourist sites. It was quite remarkable after seeing the rubble return to the state that it had been before into buildings. America was being lead by a bisexual black American woman in that period of time. The doctor popped in and out of history. There was that one time he arrived to Mattuesz's 30th birthday with a black woman named Bill and a woman by the name Clara. The doctor was blissfully happy with his best friend and his long-term partner. He implied that Clara was like him. Everyone was so happy. It was the happiest birthday party that Matteusz had. Because it felt like he belonged there. That this was his family.

Charlie looked as though he was in his late fifties. His hair was in the middle of turning gray. He appeared to be healthy, strong, and attractive for his age. He was sitting down in a chair in a waiting room. Miss Quill had vanished from his life completely. They didn't need each other anymore. They were separate, independent entities. He suspected that she was with this woman she referred to as 'her master'. But preferably, Charlie called the woman the mistress. Missy for short. Because it was preferable and pleasant sounding. The word 'her master' made him think of sexual related activities such as bondage. When he researched that subject and learned the text behind it, it disgusted him. How people of this world took advantage of their beloved in the privacy of their room and make them act like a slave. It didn't make up for what he did to Miss Quill. The scar on her right eye was there and it was permanent.

"Mister Smith?"  Came a man's voice.

Charlie stood up.

"Yes?" Charlie said.

"Your grandfather has awakened, Mister Smith."  The nurse said.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"He will not last long,"  The nurse said. "I grieve with thee."

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"Come with me." The nurse said.

Charlie remembered how Matteusz reacted when discovering that he, a alien prince, was pregnant. The world was different afterwards. Their little boy was a hybrid. A perfect one at that. He was bouncy and happy when he was a little boy. He grew up not to be a little boy but a man in the world of politics. He was running for presidential election in America. He was born with pointy ears and blue dots around his face. He had a human like jawline.  His hair was a shade of pitch dark blue. Unlike how they thought everyone would react to their son, everyone was accepting and excited to see someone new and different like him. Henry Andrzejewski was a unique individual. His appearance was dismissed as a medical phenomena that was a fluke of nature and that he was human. He looked human by the outside but by the inside he was very Rhodia.  Henry would be the first alien to be president. He was going through  stressful campaign so he didn't have time to visit his parents. He loved them dearly as much as they loved him.  Charlie went passed several doorways where there were patients with their loved ones.  Some of them didn't look good. Some of them were in comas.

Charlie came into the room.

"Charlie." Came a man's old voice.

"Matteusz," Charlie said. "I am here."

"Is it that soon?"  The voice was familiar.

"It is."  Charlie said.

"Mister Jacklyn, please leave." Matteusz said.

"I will leave you be." The nurse said, and then he left.

Our view panned over to reveal a older man. His hair was white. His hair was short. He had laughter lines and bags under his eyes. His once pristine, youthful face was nothing of that. Behind him was a screen indicating his health. Medical science had come a long way to helping the patients and ensuring their well being. There were types of hackers that sometimes meddled in that taking into no account of those innocent people who done nothing to them. Charlie smiled. Charlie came over to other side of the bed. Matteusz was a older, thin and frail man.  He looked upon his dying husband, his beautiful consort, the one who helped him find a way back. The one who insisted there would be another way to defeat the shadow kin. The shadow kin was defeated, and it was all because of April's death. The shadowkin had become scavengers after the death of their king. Seeking to rule or take over a society. But the sun killed them when they thought it was not out. Earth had become a second home to Charlie.

"You look gorgeous." Matteusz said.

"So do you." Charlie stroked the man's cheek.

"Have you contacted Miss. . . " Matteusz started.

"No, she does not need to be informed of our personal struggles." Charlie replied.

"She is a quill." Matteusz said.

"We are no longer bound to each other, it is silly to think she would be back after all these years." Charlie said, taking the man's hand gently. "She said it herself when we left."

"The prince and the polish boy," Matteusz said. "I would like our story to end with your civilization restored."

"You know how  Mister Spock's story ended?" Charlie asked.

"He brought together a family." Besides dying alone, Mattueusz thought, he hooked up his two friends to his younger self. It made him laugh internally to think of the two Spock's meeting in the flawed but original alternate version of Star Trek. _'Who are you? 'I am you, but gayer.'_ It had come to his attention so long ago that now felt a hundred years too late.

"He saved his culture and his species." Charlie said.

"He was a hero." Matteusz said. "So can you. You can be the building blocks to restoration." 

"I was going to say, the memory of his family kept him from falling apart. Jim Kirk was his hero. You are my hero." Charlie said. "You brought me back from the brink of genocide. Time and time again."  He wiped a tear off his cheek. "You should be the keeper of the bedroom."

"I would love that. . . keep of your bedroom." Matteusz had a light laugh. "Time doesn't work that way."

"There's a good chance I am not going to join you." Charlie said.

"We are going to be together when you die and nothing is going to change that." Matteusz said.

Charlie kissed the man's forehead.  
  
"I love you, too." Charlie said, bringing himself back into the chair.

"If I have to follow you into that box. . . then so be it." Matteusz said. "You will be the most beautiful soul I will see."

"No," Charlie said. "That is all you."

"How is Henry?" Mattuesz asked.

"He is doing fine, the people still think their american born nominee is not an alien." Matteusz said.

"I haven't heard the news. . ." Matteusz said. "Why?"

"You remember the last time you heard the news." Charlie said. "You nearly flat lined."

"Wouldn't you have if they were discussing about criminalizing loving real, living breathing aliens?" Matteusz asked.

"That's America. Has no jurisdiction on us."  Charlie said.

"But there are others like us." Matteusz said. "Like you, like me, like our son."

"It is going to be all right, honey." Charlie said. "Our son fought against that. He did well."

"Honey. . ." Matteusz said. "I decided to make a few calls since this is my last day."

"You did not need to." Charlie said.

"He did." It was an older sounding Tanya that drew Charlie's attention. "Hello Charlie."

Charlie turned his head toward the doorway to see Tanya, a short old woman, locking arms with a familiar figure. It was Miss Quill alongside Tanya who did not seem to be pleased to be here. Unlike Charlie, Miss Quill did not seem to be over thirty-five.The scar had become part of her very being. It appeared to be natural for a scar on her face. Her face was youthful, shimmering in golden youth. It reminded Charlie of the days when he was in the form of a seventeen year old boy. Tanya was graceful in her old age. It had been over five decades since he had last seen her. Five decades before comrade by comrade perished because of old age. Tanya's face was well wrinkled, she had few lines around her eyes, and a smile spread on her face. Miss Quill had a white shirt with a black suit and matching black high heels.

"Tanya, Andra'ath," Charlie said. "Welcome."

"Quill, Tanya," Matteusz said. "Thank you for coming."

"I had no choice." Quill said.

"Quill came on her free will." Tanya said. "She was the one who approached me."

"It was the doctor who approached me," Quill said. "And informed me that it was vital I attend the two men who enslaved me."

"I didn't enslave you." Matteusz said.

"Drinking coffee to make sure you didn't kill me." Charlie said, half heatedly.

A kind, generous smile grew on the Polish man's face.

"It is good to see you, again,Miss Quill." Mattuesz said.

"It is Mrs to you." Quill said.

Matteusz smiled back at the woman.

"Congratulations." Matteusz said.

"I can't believe you asked them to be here." Charlie said.

"I cannot be the maker of sorrow." Matteusz said, looking over toward Charlie. "For I am the maker of happiness."

"You beautiful man." Charlie said, as another tear came down his cheek.

"Charlie," Quill said, with a eye roll. "We are not here for a last swooning between you and the human. We are here . . ." She looked over toward Tanya then toward Charlie. "To give you a last reunion with the original bunghole defence squad." The two looked up. "Before the last human goes. They are your family, Charlie, not just Matteusz's."

Tanya and Quill's arms no longer were linked. They stepped aside to reveal Ram and April both older in their late sixties. Their hair had turned to gray. Ram walked forward with ease into the room with a smile. April came forward in a nice fashioned attire that seemed to be from another era. Her hair was put into a bun. She was in a white dress that complimented her figure. Charlie noticed that April was in a dark purple and light pink dress. She had a silver necklace around her neck that had her first name on it. Her once dark brown hair was a pretty shade of gray. She came over to Charlie's side. The door had closed behind the four people with a swish.

"April.  . .Ram. . ." Charlie said, feeling tears coming to the corner of his eyes.

"We are here, Charlie," Ram said. "Unlike the many times we weren't there for you as a friend."

"We will be here for long as you need us." April said, coming to Charlie's side sliding over a chair.

"We can spare some time before our deaths." Tanya said. "That is what friends are for."

"You are my big sister," April said, looking up toward Tanya said. "The one I never had. I didn't get around to telling you that. You weren't the little sister, in fact, Ram was the little sister of the group when it came to you."

"Oh stop it," Ram said. "We both know it was I who was the big brother and Charlie was the little brother. And you were the little sister."

"You are all children compared to me." Quill said. "Why did I bother taking you from your moments before death?"

"Because you don't want us to be alone." Charlie said.

"I told you she became a better person hanging around the academy." Tanya said.

"So whose the president of America?" April asked. "I don't want the world to end anytime soon."

Charlie had a light hearted laugh. It was amusing because he didn't want to end the world with his box. He wanted to end another civilization that was assholes. The biggest assholes that ever were. The ones people would be glad to have been rid of. He decided that long ago during his long, prosperous life with Matteusz. It would have been hilarious if he were planning on ending the world as they knew it but the taste would have been bitter. Charlie joined in with the laughter and so had April. It was a silent in joke between the three leaving the others confused.

"Why a gay president whose parents were born in Mexico." Charlie said, after the laughter had subsided.

"Daaaamn." Ram said. "I thought another muslim would come into the fold for the office."

"There has been two muslims in office since the failed business tycoon." Matteusz said.

"Go muslims!" Ram said.

"You are adorkable when it comes to cheering." Tanya said.

"Aren't all men like me are?" Ram said. "With two organic legs, of course."

"I am sure of it." Tanya said.

"It is good to see you again, April, Ram," Charlie said. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"That is close to impossible," April said. "You can't get rid of humans."

"We are cockroaches." Ram said. "If you haven't seen the new paranormal movies."

"Did they really happen?" Quill asked.

"The ghost ships and the house hauntings did," Ram said. "But not the gorey demon movies."

"So all the PG-13 movies." Quill mumbled.

"We will be seeing you around," Tanya said, pointing her thumb toward Charlie. "We have unfinished business with you. Ghostly unfinished business. Remember that pact we made?" She pointed to the palm on her hand. "Making sure that you and Quill won't be the only spare representatives of their species?"

Quill looked over in alarm.

"Yes," Charlie squeezed Matteusz's hand. "I tend to keep my word."

"That's good enough for me." Charlie said.

"And me." April had one hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Me three."  Ram said.

"Me four." Matteusz said, squeezing Charlie's hand.

"The four musketeers haunting one alien prince," Quill said. "Thank the stars I am not dead yet."

"Don't say that, Andra'ath." Matteusz said. "The movies always start that way."

"That is insulting." Quill said. She began to tap on some buttons to a wrist watch of the kind. It looked like a baggy watch attached to her wrist. "I will take my leave and go join some rebellion. Where I rightfully belong."

"Rebellions ended a long time ago," Charlie said. "Or shortly before. . ." He trailed off. "Oh, never mind, nothing you should be aware of."

Quill pressed a button vanishing into a bright light. The two others brought chairs around the bed. And for the first time in years, they shared stories. Some of them were new and some of them were Matteusz making fun of Charlie. Which Charlie reveled in. Everyone was reveling in it. Old times felt nostalgic. Because this was the last time he would hear Matteusz voice. He briefly closed his eyes to rest listening to their voices. He opened his eyes once more. Slowly, and gradually, he started to see them become younger. It was puzzling the alien man. He wasn't getting any younger. They were getting younger before his eyes. It felt like he was in The Twilight Zone. He saw the youth radiating from their eyes, their faces, and their laughter.

"It is about time I get home," April said. "I can't exactly avoid everything. I have to check up on my scratch off card."

"Scratch off card." Ram looked up. "Did it. . . Did it have the knife in the apple marker at the top?"

"Yes." April said, getting up from the chair.

"Were you in America during that time?" Ram asked. His voice strained.

"Yes, I am living there, right now."  April said.

"How about you come over to my place, just for a while, just . . . me and my dogs." Ram said.

"Ram, we are not a thing." April said. "And I am not up for dating."

"I am not asking out." Ram denied.

"Sounds like it." April said.

"I just. . . want to hang out with you." Ram said.

"He isn't alone, you know, he has those dogs." Tanya said. "Cute little fellas."

"They are Yorkies."  Ram said.

"I can't believe you still have them." April said, in disbelief.

"They make up for good company."  Ram said.

"Sure they are." April said.

"But they never make up for this squad." Ram said. "I miss the days being a former saving the day. Running around town kicking alien butt, somehow saving the day with the people who knew what was going on, and just being able to live."

"I miss those days too." Charlie said. "We are not kids anymore." 

"Says the alien who could be in his late hundreds instead of his fifties." Ram said.

"Those days were my roaring glories much as the 2030's were for America." Charlie said.

"Is that what they are calling it now?" Tanya asked.

"Quite really." Matteusz said. "It would have been appropriate to dub the 2020's the roaring twenties again." 

"The twenties were not exactly roaring." April said. "Remember how they sucked in general?" 

"Just because it was an era of watching America rebuild from its internal political combustion does not mean it was not roaring." Matteusz said. "Long as you two finally go out together at the same time then I can die a happy man. I mean, you haven't exactly been friends since detention." 

"Sure we have." April said.

"He is right," Ram said. "You pushed me away."

"I didn't want to doom you to a life that I lead now," April said. "I don't think I could ever be a parent properly with this heart."

"I don't care about kids," Ram said. "I care about you. As I said before, I know my love isn't reciprocated . . . But it will be unrequited. And it will be pure. And I want to spend the last of my few minutes with you. We die in the same year. Why not? We never got married with others."

"Say yes." Tanya said. "Please. Say yes!"

"Hmm. . ." April said. "Maybe. But living one more day with this heart means the shadow kin gets to live one more day."

"I would rather go with you then die in my time." Ram stood up. "I mean it would be confusing to see me buried before I actually died." There was a small laugh between the group at the idea. "But I figure time can sort it all out when we die." He moved the chair back where he retrieved it. "I . . . Don't want to be alone."

April paused.

"Sure."  April finally said. "But we are not an item."

"We are more than that," Ram said. "We are friends. Can I walk you home?"

"That is good for a departure." April said.

Ram brightened up.

"Good." Ram said. "Ladies first."

The door opened before April. 

"Old fashioned knight." April said.

Ram smiled.

"My fair friend." Ram said.

"Oh stop flirting and get on with it!" Tanya complained. "Aw man, Mrs Quill has rubbed off me."

The two smiled then went through the door together.

"No wonder he died with a smile on his face." Charlie said.

"Tanya," Matteusz said. "Thank you."

"You are my friend." Tanya said. "Friends are supposed to uplift the atmosphere."

"Tell me," Charlie said, handing Tanya a glass of water. "When was the last time you looked up the fact that humans are becoming a interplanetary species?" 

"A few weeks ago." Tanya said, then took a sip.

"We are interplanetary." Matteusz said.

Tanya spat out what she was drinking.

"Really?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." Matteusz said. "Defied all expectations."

"Charlie. . ." Tanya said. "I am sad that our friendship ended with death."

"Why do you assume it ended in death?" Charlie asked, furrowing his eyebrows in bewilderment.  "You were talking with me over the phone regarding your interest in purchasing these little furballs called Tribbles as soon as they were completed."

"But Mrs Quill implied. . ." Tanya said.

"She made it a life or death implication." Charlie said.

"Yes." Tanya said,with a short nod.

"See?" Matteusz said. "She does still care about you."

"That's only to regenerate our species." Charlie said.

"Your well being, Charlie." Matteusz said.

Charlie went silent.

"How long has it been since you last talked with her?" Tanya asked.

"Several decades." Matteusz said. "We have to help the new squad with the bunghole of time every so often like the badass parents we are." He looked over lovingly toward his husband. "Don't stop helping people. Those kids need to know its okay to work with these rips in time."

"I will ensure they remain aware of it." Charlie said.

"That long. . ." Tanya said. "She really was a stranger to you."

"Still is." Matteusz said. "He barely even knows her."

"You should reconnect with Mrs Quill," Tanya said. "You will need a friend to lean on."

"I will take that under advisement." Charlie said. "You could have been my royal advisor on my planet."

"I rather be the friend you can confide in," Tanya said. "Not someone who would take advantage of your lack in knowledge on people." Tanya stood up from the chair. "I have a conversation to finish. . . What was I saying in our conversation?"

"You wanted to buy me a tribble and a parrot." Charlie said, getting emotional in the middle of the sentence. "For what reason I still cannot recall. Which is odd because I remember everything but I don't remember this. . . and it still doesn't make sense to me."

"I overheard the part where you were arguing about tribbles being able to speak in their own language." Mattuesz said.

"Tribbles can speak through purring, and, genetic memory as I recall." Tanya said. She moved the chair back then headed toward the door and looked over toward the boys in her casual outfit in her youth. Her black hair braided up. "How do I look for my death?"

"Gorgeous as always." The two men said.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Tanya said. "I know what exactly to say regarding that subject."

The door slid open before Tanya then she went out and the door closed behind her. Her arrival felt natural. Her departure felt as natural and organic as she did. Tanya was the kind who would leave when she wanted to. She tended to make people feel better after being in a room with them. He remembered being the first one to the scene with Matteusz. Seeing her body bag be towed out of the house. Charlie coming down to his knees in grief. His close friend dying on the phone. It was a unexpected passing. Charlie looked over in the direction of the Polish man. He was slowly dying. The light in his eyes was fading. Matteusz was at peace with himself. And he was happy looking over toward the alien boy. Charlie pressed a object. His human disguise went down to reveal the alien that Mattuesz slept alongside, made out with, and spent his life with.

"Your painting made your body look hot." Matteusz said. "You are drop dead handsome with those pointy ears and chin layers."

"What do you think of my skin?" Charlie asked.

Matteusz trailed his frail, thin fingers along Charlie's face.

"So hard." Matteusz said. "So rigid. So fine."

"You humans are so squishy and pink." Charlie said.

"You are so adorable." Matteusz said. "Don't stop being my adorable Rhodia."

"I won't." Charlie said.

Matteusz smiled, and then the life in his eyes faded. It vanished before Charlie's eyes. The heart beat monitor flat lined. Charlie felt tears coming down his cheeks. He was alone. He was alone. He lowered his head to the sheet of the bed and cried. He heard the doctors and nurses come in. The date of the passing being put into the books. Charlie felt his entire world was plummeted into darkness. And unforgiveness. He was the guiltiest man on the planet. He decided, today, that he was going to commit genocide. Because the only thing Charlie had left was of his box. The box of souls. He had a duty to his people. Matteusz was gone. Everyone was gone. He heard the doctors leave the room. The sound of their footsteps had reminded him of his loss. It felt like a half of him was missing. Walking without a limb. There was a hole in his abdomen  where his heart last rested. He felt a hand place itself onto his shoulder. Matteusz's eyes were closed.

Charlie raised his head up, then looked over to see the bobbed hair cut to the familiar woman.

"Why did you come back?" Charlie asked.

"Because you need me as I need you," Quill said. "And we need to work with each other."

That was as close as he would ever get to hearing a consolation from Quill.

"After all these years. . ." Charlie said. "You left." It came out more of an accusation. "Why?"

"The doctor paid me a visit," Quill said. "And you are going to love this. Good news, we can restore Rhodia and Quill."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Rhodia." Charlie said, leaning up from the bed.

"We are not going to commit genocide on Earth after all." Quill said. "I have grown accustomed to this planet but I rather not see it lose its favorite pain." She took her hand off his shoulder. He could feel Matteusz by his side in a different sense. "Get your bags ready,and,fetch your box of souls out of storage." Charlie darted pasted her through the doorway. "I hope it is not rusted thanks to your carelessness."

She turned toward the door.

"Here we go again." Quill said.  "Doesn't want to hear the bad news. Typical Rhodia."

The year was 2116, Charlie and Quill were on the mission to restore their civilization once again.

**The End.**


End file.
